Ensuring that the driver can see road conditions, oncoming traffic, pedestrians, and other obstacles is of paramount importance to the safe operation of any vehicle.
Prior approaches have the washer fluid nozzle located on the wiper arm, instead of being an integral part of the wiper blade itself, while others have the washer nozzles which are located on the hood of the vehicle. Both approaches use more fluid. In addition, the fluid is prone to freezing in cold temperatures as temperatures drop. Also, the spraying of the fluid across the windshield is not uniform, leading to over-spraying some portions while under-spraying other portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,854 (Hasegawa; et al.) discloses an arm head of a windshield wiper device is provided on a backside thereof with an undulated groove formed by sidewalls. The sidewalls have plural hill portions protruding in opposite directions alternately in a width direction of the arm head so as to be opposed to one another in a longitudinal direction thereof. The tops of the hill portions on one width side of the arm head are integrally provided at upper surfaces thereof with projections extending perpendicularly to a depth direction of the groove to overhang the groove.
U.S. Patent Document No. 20120284948 (Guidez) discloses a motor vehicle windshield wiper, comprising a windshield wiper blade that is hinged onto a windshield wiper arm by means of an arm/blade connector; and a washing liquid-spraying device that is arranged on the windshield wiper blade and connected by means of a connecting device to a washing liquid delivery channel that extends at least partially along the windshield wiper arm.
U.S. Patent Document No. 20120291216 (Schauble; et al.) discloses a wiper device for vehicle windows and wiper blade with a heating arrangement. The wiper device is for vehicle windows, in particular for vehicle windscreens, with a wiper arm which carries an adapter on the wiper arm side, which is able to be connected with a wiper blade by means of an adapter element on the wiper blade side, wherein the wiper blade has a wiper rubber and at least one carrier rail arranged in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade, which is arranged in operative connection with a heating arrangement having an electrical connection.
U.S. Patent Document No. 20120297564 (Jeuffe; et al.) discloses a windscreen wiper blade having a built-in washer liquid conduit. The system relates to a windshield wiper blade of a motor vehicle, comprising an elongate flexible strip, wherein at least one end of the strip is covered by a cap with a built-in conduit provided with a nozzle offset on the side of the flexible strip relative to the longitudinal median plane of said flexible strip.
What is needed is an enhanced windshield or headlight wiper system with an integral washer fluid dispensing system and a fluid heating element; dispersion of fluid under high pressure and in close proximity to the surface to be cleaned, ensuring efficient cleaning and removal of stubborn stains. What is needed is a vehicle windshield or a headlight wiper and cleaning system designed to remove rain and debris from a windshield or a headlight in all types of motor vehicles operating at temperatures as low as −40° C. without freezing even in the harshest winter conditions.
What is needed is a formation of partially closed area between the wiper blade and the surface being cleaned, ensuring an even distribution of the cleaning solution across the surface being cleaned; the presence of the heating system throughout the wiper blade enables the application of heated fluid or steam to the wiper ensuring efficient cleaning in extreme weather conditions.